library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivation
In Library of Heaven's Path novel, there are 9 layers (or dans) of cultivation for martial artists. The 9-dan Supreme (至尊, zhizun) is the pinnacle of a mortal's cultivation. Breaking through Supreme to Transcendent Mortal (化凡, huafan) is a major cultivation step in a expert's martial path. Beyond Transcendent Mortal is Saint, where cultivators would gain the ability to fly. All realms can be divided into 4 small stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). True Essence Grades True Essence (真气, zhenqi) can be divided in 3 grades, from strongest to weakest: * Superior * Intermediate * Inferior Higher the quality of one's true essence, more clear it would be and further one would be able to climb in the future. The grade of one's true essence reflects the quality of one's cultivation technique. It is said that in order to cultivate superior true essence, it is required a god or saint cultivation technique. For that reason, superior essence qi is exceedingly rare. Superior grade true essence has many wonderful uses such as healing capabilities and protecting the user from poison. Heaven's Path True Essence is a superior grade true essence cultivated from the Heaven's Path Cultivation Technique created by Zhang Xuan. Techniques and Armaments Grades Cultivation and Battle Techniques, and Armaments can be divided in 5 grades, and each grade is further divided into 4 tiers. For a Battle Technique, there is the concept of mastery as well (i.e. how adept you are at using the technique). The higher the rank of the battle technique, the harder it is to gain mastery in it. Mastery is divided into : * Novice * Initiate * Minor Accomplishment * Major Accomplishment * Consummation. Fighter 9-dans There are 9 layers (or dans) of cultivation for Fighter (武者, wuzhe). The 9-dan Supreme (Zhizun) is the limit of the human body and the pinnacle of mortal's cultivation. Transcendent Mortal 9-dans Transcendent Mortal (化凡, huafan) realm is the realm above Fighter. Before becoming a Transcendent Mortal, experts have a normal human lifespan, even a Supreme peak would find it hard to reach 100 years old. Once they break through to Transcendent Mortal, they would have their lifespan increased by a lot. A characteristic of this realm is the ability to draw support from the surrounding environment and transfer all origin energy for oneself to use, increasing one's battle strength by several fold. Supreme realm is the peak of mortal cultivation, and as far as the mortal body can reach, therefore, the Transcendent Mortal realm consists in breaking the shackles of mortality to reach a higher level. For this reason, this realm is also known as Transcending Mortality (超凡, chaofan) realm or Shedding Mortality (脱凡, tuofan) realm. Saint 9-dans Saint (圣者, shengzhe) realm is the realm above Transcendent Mortal. In order to truly fly one must be a Saint or at least a Half-Saint. After becoming a Saint, one's lifespan is extended to 1,000 years (for most Saints). Those who had lived beyond a thousand could be considered an old ancestor of a clan, whereas there has never been a Saint who had gone beyond 2000 years in age before. While the Saint realm is usually considered the peak of the Master Teacher Continent, there are some few experts that have broken its shackles and achieved a higher realm. Those experts have cleared the cultivation base requirement for being promoted to a 9-star Master Teacher. Navigation Category:Cultivation